I'll be there to catch you
by hatsa
Summary: based in awakening, when Derek and Chloe get off the bus. they grow closer and closer.   R&R and tell me if  I should carry on. thank you
1. Chapter 1

Book: darkest powers: the awakening.  
Title: I'll be there to catch you.

* * *

Chapter one.  
I had been asleep awhile, dreaming of recent events. Until I was shaken awake by Derek. The bus had stopped and I could tell with one look at his face what was wrong.

His skin was drenched in sweat, so much that the hair that was in his now glistening eyes was sticking to his forehead, and heat was radiating off him because of the fever.

Before he could say anything I told him. "I'm coming with you".  
Something seemed to flash in his eyes. I think i imagined it because before I knew it, it was gone.  
He mumbled "okay" and walked away, he didn't even argue like I expected him to.  
I left a note for Simon and placed it on my seat.

_Derek's changing. I've gone with him. Stay on the bus we will catch up.  
Chloe.  
XXX_

_When I got off the bus Derek was waiting feverish near the edge of the wooded path.  
"We need to get inside the trees, as deep as I can go. Just follow me and stay close"._

_We kept walking until the flood lights from the truck stop disappeared through the trees. Stopping only when Derek heard a noise in the distance.  
"If it looks like I'm close to finishing, you have to leave". He turned and looked me in the eyes.  
I just stayed silent looking in his eyes; I couldn't seem to look away. Something inside me began to flutter. How strange…  
"I need you to promise Chloe". He all but begged, his eyes were pleading me.  
"You're not turning into a monster Derek". I told him softly. "It will still be you"._

"_I don't know that. A lot of things could be messed up from whatever they did to our genes". He said.  
"Derek, unless I feel in danger, I'm not going anywhere and leaving you by yourself". I argued.  
_

"_We can't take chances when I don't have a clue what will happen, so when and if the time comes you need to get out of here okay or you're getting back on the bus". He left no room for argument.  
I could see how much he didn't want to hurt me and I believe he would never purposely harm me or put me in danger unless necessary._

"_Fine. The moment you grow a tail, I'm out of here. Happy?" I told him, returning his glare.  
"Ecstatic". He said sarcastically.  
I just smiled sweetly at him.  
_

_We walked a little farer.  
_

_He scratched his arm and came to a sudden stop.  
This isn't going to be nice to watch, even worse than last time"…  
I cut him off. "I'm not going anywhere and you already know that Derek".  
I took a step closer to him and put my hands on his shoulders.  
Looking in to his eyes I said. "It will be okay".  
_

* * *

AN: should i carry on ?  
R&R please :)


	2. Chapter 2

**thank you for reviewing :) and ill try to carry this on.**

tell me what you think should happen next.

~hatsa~

**R&R please**

* * *

**Previously…**  
He scratched his arm and came to a sudden stop.

"This isn't going to be nice to watch, even worse than last time"…

I cut him off. "I'm not going anywhere and you already know that Derek".

I took a step closer to him and put my hands on his shoulders.

Looking in to his eyes I said. "It will be okay".

…

Chapter two.

I raised no to my tip toe as if there as a magnet pulling us together, he lowered his head.  
His face was less than an inch from mine.

My heart was pounding in my chest. It shuck me so much my ribs ached.

Crack…. I jumped.

I looked behind me to see where the noise comes from but saw nothing. Derek didn't seem to have heard anything.

"Chloe, what is it?"

"Ghost?" I whispered.

CRACK.  
The noise was horrible and unnatural. That's when I realised that it wasn't a ghost, it was Derek. He was changing.

"Chloe, just remember what you agreed" I could see the pain clear on his face.

Already I could see the tiny needles of hair, (well fur) coming out of his skin. And he was shaking, from fear or the change I wasn't sure.

"I'm not leaving you Derek." I reassured him.

D POV

"I'm not leaving you Derek." There was some about the way she said it that calmed me. I felt as if it was all going to be fine as long as she didn't leave.

The pain was unimaginable; I could feel every hair, every crack and every muscle.  
I really wish Chloe didn't have to see this… what am I on about; she doesn't have to be. But then why is she here?

Another wave of pain ripped through me, I pulled my body into its self, my thives pressed against my chest and my head on my knees.

I need to get at least my jeans off before they rip. The problem was I was my body was in too much pain and vibrating too much for me to try get them off.

I must have made some kind of noise because before I knew it chloe was at my side rubbing curcals on my back " it's gonna be okay, it's gonna be okay" she kept repeating.

" Chloe, I need to get my jeans off" I paused. I can't believe I'm doing this. " I need your help"

she froze for only a second.

CPOV

Deep breaths. He needs your help.


End file.
